Loves Me Not
by RiYuYami
Summary: Yugi feels that Yami will never love him because he likes Anzu, but Yami is afraid that Yugi still has a crush on Anzu. They are both dead wrong with these thoughts. RR YYxY KxJ
1. Chapter 1

Ri is in an angst story mood lately and I have decided to write up another Puzzleshipping story because a lot of my stories are Pride and I want to work with my other favorite. But I am a Prideshipper, still... Puzzleshipping comes right after. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Summery: Yugi feels that Yami will never love him because he likes Anzu, but Yami is afraid that Yugi still has a crush on Anzu. They are both dead wrong with these thoughts.

Warning: boy/boy love, Anzu bashing, pain in poor Yugi's heart, and scary glomping. Also cussing and thoughts of sex.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any products used and or mentioned in this fanfic. I own the plot and a few other things and that's it. I also do not own the song "Loves Me not' that will appear in this fanfic at times. That song is owned by t.A.T.u.

ON WITH THE FIC!

--

Loves Me Not

© RiYuYami

Chapter one

--

_I complicated our lives by falling in love with him_

_I complicated our lives now I'm losing my only friend_

…

Why?

Why did it have to be this way?

All I want is for him to see that I have feelings for him…

Yami…

Are you not interested in me because I'm weak?

Because I depend on others?

Because I'm not beautiful like Anzu is…

I lay on my large bed as I stare holes in the ceiling. The sound of rain hits my window, but I can barley see the droplets, for my vision is blurry from crying. I rubbed my eyes and I looked out the window to see the dark orange lights from the street lamps that are on the sidewalk in front of the house. I count three lights.

I turn on my stomach and hide my face in the pillow. I just want to scream my fucking head off, but that would wake Grandpa and Yami up because its 1:17 in the morning. I don't want to go to school tomorrow because **she** will be there, whoring her self over Yami as he walks even two feet near her.

Atem only knows how much I despise that fucking bitch! It's a very good thing that I put up a large block to keep Yami from hearing that through the mind link. But he can't hear me when he sleeps. He can't hear anything when he sleeps, its really cute when that happens. Not even a tornado can disturb him. I wipe a tear away.

Yami…

I remember the day that he decided to stay and not go to the afterlife. I was so happy. I even suggested that he could stay with me and Grandpa, but Anzu insisted that he stay in her guestroom.

Now, she knew I had a guestroom in the shop, but she somehow forgot all about it. How the hell do you forget the second biggest bed room in the whole game shop that you have stayed in every time you slept over??!

My growling was interrupted when I heard the sound of socked feet outside my door. I freaked and hid under the sheets. I know that sound anywhere. It was not Grandpa, because he's steps are louder. No, it was Yami who was standing outside my door. I heard him lightly tapping at the wooden door.

"Aibou? Are you still awake?" Yami, that silky deep voice of yours… God how I love it.

"Yes Yami." I spoke quietly. I saw him open the door. There, standing in full view of me, was Yami. He was only wearing black boxers and I could see his finely tanned chest. Thank God that the lights were off or Yami would have seen my beat red face.

"I just came to see if you were alright. I was worried because I could feel a sort of sadness coming from your side of the link." Yami looked at me with worry in his eyes. Aw man! My emotions must have weakened the link block and seeped through.

"I'm alright I just had a bad dream… that's all…" _'Actually I kept thinking of Anzu molesting your body in front of me.' _What I told him and thought was true. I dreamed that Yami yelled at me and called me a little faggot, informing that he never wanted to be with me. Then Anzu came and they made out. I wanted to throw up.

I was taken out of my daze when a soft hand was placed on my forehead. "Yugi, your head is hot, are you not well?" Yami made his sentences sound so formal. That's because he never spoke slang when he was Pharaoh. He looked at me with tender red eyes and I blushed harder than before, I probably went past the normal limit of red and hit purple by now.

"Yes, I don't think I will go to school tomorrow…" I spoke slowly.

"Then I will stay with you. Mr. Mouto said that he will be gone for a week, he is leaving in the morning before we go to school." I just nodded. Yami… me… alone… in… house… no… people… bother… us… God that was stupid.

"Then I bid you a good night hikari. I shall see you in the morning." Yami smiled at me as he walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

I fell backwards onto my blue covered pillow. So, Yami and I get to spend the day together. I smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep. Hopefully, I don't dream about Anzu sticking her snake tongue into Yami's mouth again. I really want to dream of me and Yami in each other's arms on a dream cloud…

--

TBC

--

Don't worry; there will be more angst and junk next chapter. I just wanted to write Yugi in a very depressed manor.

Kaiba and Jou will be in the next chapter, and I promise that it will be much longer that this one.

Review or kiss hot tar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, here is chapter two of 'Loves Me Not'. As you all know, I am RiYuYami the teenage Ninja Pharaoh who will enslave all of humanity…

…

Moving along…

Summery: Yugi feels that Yami will never love him because he likes Anzu, but Yami is afraid that Yugi still has a crush on Anzu. They are both dead wrong with these thoughts.

Warning: boy/boy love, Anzu bashing, pain in poor Yugi's heart, and scary glomping. Also cussing and thoughts of sex.

NOTE! That warning is for the whole story, not just the chapter.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any products used and or mentioned in this fanfic. I own the plot and a few other things and that's it. I also do not own the song "Loves Me not' that will appear in this fanfic at times. That song is owned by t.A.T.u.

In fact, I don't own any of the songs that appear in this fanfic.

ON WITH THE FIC!

--

Loves Me Not

© RiYuYami

Chapter two

--

_I don't know I had to try_

_Living my life on the other side_

…

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BE-

I blinked as I moved under the warm blanket. I was awaken by the ever-annoying alarm clock to it being turned off. Why did it turn off?

"Aibou, it is time to get up."

My question was answered by Yami. I looked up and I saw gentle red-eyes looking at me. Yami had a smile on his face as he rubbed my cheek. I wanted to nuzzle that hand so badly, but I must keep in control.

I kept my blue blanket over my mouth, and I looked at my crush. He was already dressed, that is because he is the only morning person in the house right now since Gramps was on a trip. Yami was wearing a white tank top and black jeans. Yami was not wearing sock.

The reason for that was because Yami hates socks. He just can't get use to them, but he likes my toe socks and Mai's fuzzy socks that she got him when we went shopping for clothing for the taller.

Yami tilted his head and placed the back of his other hand on my forehead. I was blushing, Yami was touching me in a nice way and I was enjoying.

"Hmm… It seems that you are still under the weather hikari. Do not worry about school. I will call Jounouchi-kun so he can inform our teachers that you are staying here because of a fever and I because I am going to make you feel better and keep you company since Mr. Mouto is not here at the present moment." Yami spoke softly as he stood up.

I pouted a little at the loss of warmth. Yami walked out into the hall way and I heard him pick up the phone and the clacking of the number pad.

I turned to my side so I faced the wall now. The reason I am feeling sick is because I'm just not well. I took a very cold shower last night and opened my window for two hours so I would not have to go today. I heard Yami finish talking to my best friend. Yami came in and sat down on my bed. I turned around to see him smiling again.

"Guess who I was talking to aibou." Yami said with a playful smirk on his face.

I tilted my head. "Jou?"

"No, Kaiba-kun. He was sleeping in Jounouchi-kun's bed last night and he was very surprised that I was on the other end of the telephone." I laughed a little, but then I started to cough harshly. Yami's smile disappeared. With out saying a word, he wrapped my blanket around my body and scooped me up. What was he doing??!

Wow, Yami's strong, but anyone can lift me up. I only weigh ninety-one pounds. Yami carried me down the stairs and carefully placed me on the couch. He smiled as he brushed a lose bang out of my face.

"That was a terrible cough Yugi, I shall go make you a cup of hot tea and then I will bring you some dry toast. Mr. Mouto told me that those two item shall help make you a bit more well, and they are able to stay in your stomach incase you have to vomit." Yami stated as he walked into the kitchen.

"That's just fine Yami." He nodded as continued to walk. I just snuggled myself under the blankets. After a few quiet moments, Yami returned with a tray. He placed it on the coffee table in front of me and himself as he sat on the couch. I looked down at the tray and saw my tea and toast. Yami also had tea, but he was eating a bowl of Cheerios. Yami took a bite of cereal as I grabbed a piece of toast and started to munch on it.

I watched as Yami stood up and turned on the radio. I knew this song… it was one of my favorites. This is one of the songs that has a way of telling me about my love for my other half…

_Not gonna get us  
they're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us _

Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us

Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds, over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush adead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us

My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand Us

Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us

As the song finished, we heard a knock on the door. Yami stood up and turned off the radio. I saw him walk up to the door and he opened it.

"HI YAMI!"

Oh no! Not her! Why is Anzu here??! Did she come to ruin my day with just Yami?

Yami backed away as Anzu stepped in to the shop. "Oh, Yami. Why aren't you dressed for school today? I came to walk with you, but you're not ready, why?" Anzu asked in a badly done, sweet voice. Yami just rolled his eyes.

"Anzu-kun, I am not going to school today, for my partner is not well and needs me here to keep him healthy. As you can see from my clothing, I shall not be attending school for today and I can not take your offer of me walking with you to school. But thank you anyway." Yami spoke as he waved his hand in a motion for her to leave. Anzu pouted and clung to Yami's arm! WHAT THE FUCK??! How dare she??!

"Yami-kins, why don't I stay with you two, maybe you need help?" Anzu fluttered her eyelashes. I wanted badly to stand up and snap her neck! And I know how to do it because Jou told me to use it only when it is really important. I looked at Yami and was relived to see a disturbed look on his face.

"Anzu-kun, I am all the help that aibou needs as of now. I really do not need help. Good day." Even though Yami was pushing her out the door in what seemed to be a comical fashion, he still kept a strait face and a no-slang style of words. As he got her out, he slammed the door and he looked as if he wanted to punch something, which he did. He punched the wall.

Yami Singed and ran a hand through his spiky hair. He looked at me through the corner of his eye. "I am terribly sorry for that unwanted moment that has been a waste of both yours and mine's time." Yami smiled as he walked over and sat down. I just nodded, and my eyes began to droop. I was getting tired and I laid my head on Yami's arm. I look up and see him smile his softest smile right at me. I yawn and I begin to drift off…

TBC

--

Review or smell new tennis balls.


End file.
